


25 Days of Christmas

by KassidyB



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassidyB/pseuds/KassidyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yass!! Here it is guys, Happy Holidays!!!</p>
<p>BTW I am SWAMPED with homework and exam studying so YES everyday updates but I'm very unclear right now on the LENGTH of all of these, The first is pretty short, and I'm sorry, I will TRY to do better next time!!</p>
<p>I always love comments!!(Even the mean ones)</p>
<p><3 ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1-Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Yass!! Here it is guys, Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> BTW I am SWAMPED with homework and exam studying so YES everyday updates but I'm very unclear right now on the LENGTH of all of these, The first is pretty short, and I'm sorry, I will TRY to do better next time!!
> 
> I always love comments!!(Even the mean ones)
> 
> <3 ^_^

Christmas vacation. In Sanfransokyo, in order to appeal to the plethora of religions and holidays, we get out of school on thanksgiving, and don't come back until after new years. Crazy, right? But I only had three days with Tadashi, because he is going to New Yosaka until the eighth. Normally I would go on any trip that he does, but he was going to see his grandfather.

Grandpa Hamada wad as old, racist, republican, homosexual, and _white_ as they get. So, for now, I have to stay here, in Dashi's apartment. It's practically ours, as I live there about 363 days out of the year. My aunt Cass invited me to stay in my old bedroom, but I declined I'm used to this place. Plus, it smells like Tadashi.

Gosh, what am I going to do until he gets back? _Deep breaths, Hiro. Calm yourself. You_ will _be fine._

Tadashi walks out of the bedroom, suitcase in hand. "Ready?" I ask, trying to fake a smile.

He grins, "Ready. I'll miss you. And-" I cut him off with a kiss. "Sshhh. Goodbyes later. Let's go, we have to deal with raffic and the airport's an hour away."

I grab his free hand, and we walk to the car. At the airport I hold onto him until we are at the terminal. I kiss him with all my passion, and he smiles through it.

"Maybe I should go away more often." I gasp and practically break down right there. "NO! Oh my god, Tadashi Hamada, _no_. Never again." He smiles again, and kisses my forehead.

"Bye Hiro."

"Bye, Dashi." Tears jump to my eyes. He leans down and wispers in my ear, "I love you, Hiro. I'll be back soon."

Tadashi grabs his suitcase and walks down the way, stopping at the turn to look back and wink. My throat is rough from trying not to cry, and a few tears slip out as I practically whisper,

"Love you, too."

 

(yeah, yeah dashi's gone in the first chapter, but hes coming back.. i promise!!)


	2. Children (Ugh)

_Okay. Calm down, Hiro. Come on._ I'm kind of freaking out. Tadashi was supposed to call two hours ago. I'm sure he's just asleep because of the jet lag, but that wont stop me from worrying.

I need to calm my nerves. I grab my phone, my keys, and my wallet and head out. The cold air bites into my cheeks, nose, and hands. The wind makes my eyes water, and though it's only a block away, I can hardly see my destination, The Pole.

My aunt Cass started dating this big Russian guy named North. Like, that's his _name_. Seriously. The Pole is the name of his coffee place, conveniently located a short walk from my apartment. 

I walk inside, greeted by warm air and the smell of pine and espresso. Waiting in line, I notice that there's a new guy up front. He's my age, with wild pure white hair and a wicked grin. I get to the register and decide not to be original, and grab my usual.

"One medium peppermint latte and a cheesecake brownie. Please." He rings it up and smiles at me.

"$10.34." I reach for my wallet and a booming voice rings out over the whole cafe. 

"Jack. Hiro is a special person. VIP. No charge." I laugh at Jack's blush. "He does that every time I screw something up."

"Thanks, North!" I turn to Jack. "New here, huh?" He laughs with me. "Yeah. First day. Here you go, Hiro. Enjoy." He runs off to deal with the growing line while I look for a place to sit. My usual is taken. The only seats left are at the large community table. Oh well. Better than home. Alone.

I'm struck by how loud it is. Out of all the people here, and the place is packed, about half are kids. Small, loud ones. Screaming, crying, singing off key carols, and laughing. I observe a woman sitting at the window table with five kids surrounding her. FIVE! Kids are all around me, reminding me of what Tadashi and I decided.

After college, marriage. After marriage, adoption. A child to raise. I love kids, (mostly) and raising one with Tadashi sounds like... Heaven. A bit of me, a bit of him. Hmm....

 

 

 

I realize that it's gotten very quiet. I glance to my watch. _Hours have passed._ I throw away my trash and rush back home before someone comes to throw me out due to closing time.


	3. Sleigh

I awake by the sharp ringing of my phone through the blanket that covers it. I answer groggily, "H-hello?"

"Hiro! You _need_ to get to Romdan park! Now!" Honey Lemon's high voice leaves my ears ringing. "Why? It's _so_ early." I hear her distressed sigh, "It's only... 7:52! The rest of us are here. Come on, Hiro!"

 _The rest of us... I think she's forgetting about Tadashi. Ugh. Whatever._ "Okay. fine. I'll be there in ten." She squeals and hangs up. Yawning, I get up and cross to my dresser. I pick out a tee and a pair of jeans.

Stepping outside, I'm struck by the cold. I mean, it was cold yesterday, but there's _ice_ covering everything. I walk back in and grab one of Dashi's cardigans and throw it on along with a hoodie _and_ a jacket. I bend my neck and bury my face into the warm cloth, inhaling his scent.

* * *

I'm hardly across the border of the park when I hear Fred's voice, "WHOOHOO! Yeah! Rocket sleigh power!!" Oh, brother. _What have I gotten myself into?_

The first thing I notice when I approach the group is the smell of burnt grass and oil. "What is this." I don't word it as a question.

"We need you to attach a rocket to this sleigh," Fred gestures wildly to the red sleigh adorned with little lights and tinsel wrapped around it. "Please tell me this is a joke." I say, and turn to look into the eyes of four _very_ not joking people. Honey squeals again.

"No joke! We are going to _fly_ over Sanfransokyo! Come on, Hiro. You're the rocket expert." She made a pouty face. Jesus. Well... It's not like I have anything productive planned for today.

I get to work, analyzing the rocket and trying to decide how to fit it onto the sleigh. After a while, my mind gets into the groove of working again and I don't even really have to think about what I'm doing. On autopilot, I finish in about forty five minutes. Fred is over-flowing with glee.

" _Ohmygoshguyswearegoingtoflylookatthatrocketohmygoshoh.My.Gosh._ " He jumps onboard, everyone else following suit. I hop on, and GoGo slams on the start button. We zoom upward, flying far above the park.

High up above Sanfransokyo, with the world covered in frost, my breath gets caught in my throat. It's... Oh my god. _Breathtaking_. Literally breathtaking. I suddenly long for Tadashi, even more than I have the past two days. I snap a picture on my cellphone, but it's not the same. I quickly forget all of my sadness, however, when Wasabi pulls my into the conversation.

* * *

As I lie in bed, one thought crosses my mind. 

_I flew over town today. Holy shit._

 


End file.
